nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Freaks
"Freaks" is a song by French Montana from his debut album Excuse My French, which features guest vocals by Nicki Minaj. The song serves as the second single from the album. It was written by Richard Butler, Karim Kharbouch, and Minaj, and was produced by Rico Love. It is the 11th track on the album. The song was released on February 13, 2013, and was officially released on February 14, as a digital download. It was officially released to Rhythmic radio on March 12, 2013, being the most added song to Urban and Rhythmic stations during that week. A music video was filmed on February 18, and was released on March 7. Her laugh is reused in "Anaconda". The remix version was released on April 25, 2013. Background Montana talked about the collaboration at the VMA 2012. "I got my new single coming out with Nicki Minaj", said at the red carpet of the event on September 6, 2012, "I got my album coming out in December, I got a couple of surprises under my sleeve." He revealed that the song is "just something for the clubs (...) especially for New York, I feel like it's big," he said.MTV Nicki Minaj's Track With French Montana Is 'For The Clubs' Retrieved January 24, 2013. The rapper took to Twitter to reveal the provocative artwork on January 24, 2013, which displays an illustration of a topless woman on the beach.Rap-Up.com: Single Cover: French Montana f/ Nicki Minaj – ‘Freaks’ Retrieved January 24, 2013. French predicts that the song will be a Top 40 on Billboard/#1 on Hip-Hop/Rap charts on Billboard.Rap-Up.com: New Music: French Montana f/ Nicki Minaj – ‘Freaks’ Retrieved February 13, 2013. Montana announced on his Twitter that the song would be released on February 13, 2013 between 6:00 PM and 7:00 PM EST.Twitter: Special gift for the ladies for Valentine's... NEW song "FREAKS" feat @NICKIMINAJ drops today between 6pm & 7pm est. Retrieved February 13, 2013. The song was released that day and was available for download the next day, February 14.iTunes: Freaks (feat. Nicki Minaj) - Single Retrieved February 19, 2013. It was later released to Rhythmic radio on March 12, 2013. Composition The song was written by Richard Butler, Karim Kharbouch, and Onika Maraj,AllMusic: Freaks - French Montana Retrieved March 16, 2013. and was produced by Rico Love, and samples Chaka Demus and Pliers' "Murder She Wrote" and Li'l Vicious and Doug E. Fresh's "Freaks." Music Video French Montana confirmed in a interview with Fuse that their will be a music video, and it will be filmed on February 18, 2013.French Montana Interview With Fuse Retrieved February 13, 2013. It was filmed on this date, directed by Eif Rivera.Rap-Up.com: On Set of French Montana and Nicki Minaj’s ‘Freaks’ Video Retrieved February 19, 2013. The video premiered on VEVO on March 7, 2013. Montana also went on 106 & Park to premiere the video the same day. Stills Nicki_Minaj_Freaks.png FREAKS MUSIC VIDEO.jpg French Montana,Nicki Minaj - Freaks Music Video.jpg Freaksnickiwithmontana1.png Freaksnickiwithmontana.png Freaksnicki4.png Freaksnicki3.png Freaksnicki2.png Freaksnicki.png Freakscutenicki.png Nicki Minaj Freaks 3.png Nicki Minaj Freaks2.png yea.png imagesCA85PSY4.jpg imagesCAODO2D1.jpg Behind the scenes Two behind the scenes videos were released. Freaks_BTS_shoot_1.png Freaks_BTS_shoot_2.png Freaks_BTS_shoot_3.png Nicki-freaks-bts.jpg Charts Release history Lyrics Explicit version Freak, some gyal ah freak ah di week Lights up the fire, you know we get higher Rolling up loud, real niggas moving quiet Like it then I buy it, you donkeys on a diet Bringing all my jewels, how you know I start a riot Riding with the bliker, messing up her make up You blowing up her phone, she ain't trying to pick up Drinking out the bottle, I'm leaning with a model I throw a hundred racks up, you think I hit the lotto Riding with the wolves, I ain't talkin Minnesota Shorty coming over, go and bend it over Let me plank on it, put a drink on it Heard you a freak, put my name on it (Montana) HAAA!!! Freak, dem gyal ah freak ah di week Freak, some gyal ah freak ah di week This girl tell me say she horny She want to give it to me out the door This girl fuck me like she know me She backed it up then she tipped on her toes He said he met this little girl by the name of Onika When my body shape, all the boys wanna freak her Brag and I boast, they be doin the most If I look at his friend, he'll be grippin the toast So I took him to the crib to kill him with it Put my legs behind my head, I hit the ceiling with it When I put it in his mouth I couldn't believe it He looked me in my eyes and said he wanna breed it Passa Passa You ain't got no wins in mi casa Big fat pussy; Mufasa Hit up Green Acres, hit up Queens Plaza Some of them say them gully, some of them say them gaza. Freak, dem gyal ah freak ah di week Freak, some gyal ah freak ah di week This girl tell me say she horny She want to give it to me out the door This girl fuck me like she know me She backed it up then she tipped on her toes Where my bad bitches at? Where my bad bitches at? Pretty gang make noise Pretty gang make noise Pretty gang act the fuck up, act the-act the fuck up Where my bad bitches at? Where my bad bitches at? Rude girls make noise Rude girls make noise Rude girl act the fucked up, act, act the fuck up Act the fuck up, act, act the fuck up Freak, dem gyal ah freak ah di week Freak, some gyal ah freak ah di week This girl tell me say she horny She want to give it to me out the door This girl fuck me like she know me She backed it up then she tipped on her toes Young Money, I don't even say my name anymore, playnigga I don't even say playboy, I say play nigga And what the fuck you talking about with them fake figures? I come through like I mean you know I'm Nicki I came through Southside Jamaica Queens bitch And everyboody know who on my dick (I come through like, I mean not French I came through South Bronx like it's me, bitch Everybody know you on my dick Montana, haa) }} Remix Version The official remix was released on April 25, 2013. The song features guest appearances from DJ Khaled, Mavado, Rick Ross, and Wale as well as French Montana and one of Nicki Minaj's verses from the original song. References Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:2013